Mending the Heart
by Aerilon452
Summary: Rumple takes Belle somewhere they can be alone. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** Belle and Rumple spend some time alone, away from the town.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: M

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**MENDING THE HEART: **

Belle didn't know what she was doing out in the middle of the forest with Rumplestiltskin, but the view wasn't bad. When she wasn't watching where she was going, she was staring at Rumple as he walked in front of her still clad in the skin tight leather that was his trademark style of their home. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him in the leather until he had stepped off of Hook's ship looking very much like the Dark one he had tried to distance himself from for her. Belle was still staring when she noticed that he had stopped walking. Looking up, she thought she had gotten caught, but what she saw just beyond them stole her breath. "Oh, Rumple…"

For two days everyone in town had been waiting for the next disaster to be visited upon them all, but nothing happened. A collective sigh of relief was issued around town leaving Rumplestiltskin to set his plans in motion. He wanted to be alone with Belle, away from the town, and away from any sort of problems that might arise. Rumple was done; he didn't want to be involved in any more issues. His attention was going to be on Belle and her alone. He had crafted a spell that would cloak their presences from the others, from Regina, if they had the inclination to use his dark powers to avert the next crisis. Rumple and Belle needed time off the active game board. When he had started, he hadn't realized how over board he was going to go. They stopped short of the bubble that rippled in the subtle breeze that whispered through the woods. "No one will find us here." Rumple took Belle's hand when he turned to her. With his back to the bubble he walked through, the magic racing along his skin erasing any trace of his magical signature so they couldn't be found until he wished it.

Belle closed her eyes as Rumple pulled her through the bubble. She could feel the tingling of magic against her skin and when she looked at him what she saw had her head spinning. The bed in the center was large, a king size with more room than they needed, and with colors of gold, light blue, maroon, and black. Stepping away from him, Belle shed her coat and draped it over the back of the large arm chair that was placed at an angle near a free standing stone fire place. Under her feet, an intricately woven Persian rug served as the floor where she would have expected to see grass, sticks, and leaves. She made her way over to the large bed and reached out to touch the soft pelt of fur that covered the pillows. Belle knew that Rumple was remaining silent, letting her study the room to her heart's content, and that was what she was going to do. She went to the foot of the bed and where she would have thought to find a footboard she saw that it was made with a built in bookcase. The shelves held some of her favorite books. Belle stood up, looking at him, "When did you do this?"

"Early, early this morning," Rumple answered placing his hands gently over her coat that was draped over the back of the arm chair. "I'm tired of never being alone with you, like it used to be." He smiled at her and she giggled. "Whenever you and I are in town we draw stares…" A sigh escaped him. "No one, not even the combined powers of Regina and Miss Swan, can find us here." Rumplestiltskin stepped around the chair and stood before her in all of his magical glory. The infusion of pure magic from Neverland had served to revitalize him, to refuel his magic to capacity, and it was keeping him from limping. "Within the confines of this space you and I are totally alone, but the spell only lasts for 12 hours." He had wanted to try and extend the life of the spell, but anymore time away and some would notice Belle's absence from the town. A much as he wanted her all to himself, she had friends, and people who took it upon themselves to look after her. "Are you ok with this?" He asked, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"Rumple," Belle moved to him, slipped her arms around his waist, "Of course this is ok with me." She answered angling her head to kiss him. As their lips touched, a spark of magic zapped her bottom lips. Belle backed up with a small yelp. "Well, I knew we were magical, but this is the first time we've caused sparks." She joked putting him instantly at ease. "Let's try that again." Belle placed her hands on his leather clad chest, sliding them up and over his shoulders. She cupped the back of his head pulling him down for one of the sweetest kisses she had ever given him. This time when lips touched there was just a gentle thrum of power passing between them.

Rumple set his hands to her hips, his fingers digging into the fabric of her skirt as he moaned into the kiss. She took advantage of his distraction and he let her. Belle's swept her tongue into his mouth changing the tone of the kiss from sweet and tender, to passionate and laced with unbridled desire. Rumple took a step in the direction of the bed, but Belle wouldn't be moved so easily. Again, he let her choose, and choose she did. Belle backed him up to sit in the large arm chair. She broke the kiss and with a gentle nudge he sat down. "This is a change," He chuckled when he knelt down in front of him. "Belle, you don't have to do this." Rumple said. He hated the sight of her on her knees before him.

"Do what?" Belle asked playfully, "You mean this?" She grasped the back of his calf pulling his right heel into her lap. Her fingers set to the task of pulling free the laces, deliberately slow so he watched her. Each freed lace loosened the leather around his leg. Each freed lace had Belle breathing harder. Many times at the Dark Castle she had had many dreams about Rumple and his leather boots; each one more wicked than the one before. She pulled free more of the laces exposing his skin. Further don she loosened the black ties and was able to pull the boot from his foot.

"That's not…" Rumple shook his head and bit his tongue. Needless to say what he had been thinking was something he would never expect Belle to do. "This is better." He smiled at her when she started on his left boot. This time she made quick work of the laces and the leather was being pulled from his leg. Then, Belle did something he wouldn't have expected. She took her nails and ran them up his calves quickly. Rumple licked his lips and moaned at the feeling. Her nails didn't stop there, she drew them up the outside of his thighs, over the leather of his pants. "Belle…." Rumple moaned her name but he stopped her hands before they went farther up.

"Why'd you make me stop?" Belle asked, confused, but she didn't get her answer as Rumple pulled her towards him. She went willingly to stand between his parted knees. His hands went to her hips urging her to straddle his lap. Belle did as she was silently instructed and once again placed her hands on his shoulders. "You've never had me like this before." She teased licking her lips. Everything with Rumplestiltskin was new, it was exciting. Most of what she knew she learned from books and from what Rumple had taught her. He looked up at her, but she didn't see the full weight of his desire burning in his whiskey brown depths. Belle fought the unease rising in her chest. "Rumple, what's the matter?"

"I love you," Rumple said freely as he had said it many times before. "When I left I thought I was going to my death. I wanted to spare you, but in those last moments I knew I could never leave you." He brought his hands up to cup her face, his right thumb rubbing over her bottom lip. "You make me a better man than all the others will ever see. To them, I'll never be more than what I am; the Dark One." She wanted to speak, but he could see she was straining to remain silent for him. "A long time ago, had I chosen, I could have ripped my beating heart from my chest, but I never did. Now, I know why." Rumple brought her down for a small kiss, "You alone have my heart. You have bewitched me thoroughly." He teased. Every word he spoke his lips touched hers. "My every action from this moment on is based on what is best for us."

Belle felt tears clouding her eyes, "Don't I get a say in what's best for us as well?" She asked cupping his face as well. "I'm not some princess in a tower who needs to be protected from all the evils of the world." Belle stressed. "You said I was a hero." The tears started to fall. "I love you too, but we need to do this together. We need to make our decisions together and accept the equal weight of them." This time when she kissed him she brought about his desire. She was happy he was home and in her arms. Everything else could wait. This time she was the one moaning into the kiss as his nimble finger began to unbutton her blouse. Belle let her arm go limp so Rumple could push the fabric from her shoulder, down her arms, and after that she didn't get care where the blouse went. All that mattered to her was being with him.

Rumple broke the kiss sucking down oxygen and also so he could gaze at his Belle. She wore a black lace bra that cupped her in the right ways. "Black lace, my sweet Belle, you certainly dressed to seduce didn't you?" He teased kissed the hollow of her throat. She stopped him, pulling back, giving him the chance to see her light blue eye darkening with the fire of passion boiling though her. This time Belle attacked his leather vest, her fingers unbuttoning it quickly. She pushed it aside roughly, pulling him up so she could push it down off of his shoulders. Rumple could only smile wickedly at how ravenous she was for him as he was for her. He stilled her hands and then used magic on his shirt on vet to remove it from his body.

"Cheater," Belle accused halfheartedly but stopped when Rumple's hands slid under the hem of her already short skirt. She rose up to her knees, using his shoulders for leverage, and watched Rumple's eyes as he slid down the matching black lace underwear. "I only ever dress for you." She whispered while he used magic to banish them scrap of black cloth from her thighs leaving her clad in only her black stocking and the garter belt under the leather of her skirt. But he didn't stop there. His left hand disappeared between her legs and set against the junctures of her thighs. Belle rested her forehead to his and moaned loudly when his index finger slid between her slick folds. She was not about to let him have all the fun. Belle undid the button of his leather pants and lowered the zipper. With what presence of mind she had left, Belle reached into his leather pants and pulled free his hardened manhood. This time, Rumple moaned loudly and his breathing increased.

Rumple captured Belle's lips again, kissing her in counterpoint to the gentle thrusts of his middle finger. She moved her hips against his hand while she continued to stroke him. He had wanted her to set the pace, but now that he was with her, in her arms, tasting her lips Rumple wanted all of her. Breaking the kiss, gasping air, he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes seeing the same desire that radiated through him. Belle positioned herself over him and stole his breath when she slowly accepted him inside of her. He set his hands to her hips, but slid them up her sides, along the outside of her black lace covered breasts, and up to the straps. With skilled fingers he hooked his fingers under the strap, his nail lightly scratching her shoulders as he pulled the fabric down.

Belle let her hands fall from his chest, letting her body readjust to the feeling of being joined to the man she loved again. She watched his eyes as she felt his fingers pulling the straps of her bra from her shoulders. Then he reached behind her unhooking the clasps and the black lace fell from her skin. It disappeared from between them without a second thought. All that mattered to Belle was being with Rumple. Once more his hands were at her hips, he was guiding her movements in a slow undulation. Belle threaded her fingers through Rumple's hair locking her gaze with his. She wanted to see the fire in his eyes with every move she made.

Rumplestiltskin felt his heart kick up a notch, felt his blood boil; his whole body was alive with the feeling of Belle. She moved over him in a shuddering wave that had his nerves sending an overload of pleasurable signals racing through his brain. Her hands moved from his hair, down to his wrists, and took his hands from her hips. Belle took his hands, but Rumple knew what she wanted. He cupped her, gently kneading her breasts in time with the movement of her hips. Rumple and Belle kissed once more, moaning as they ravished each other. He could feel her inner muscles gripping him, bringing him closer and closer to falling over the edge.

Belle didn't know how much longer she would last, she just knew that she wanted to feel as much pleasure as he was giving to her. "I'm almost…." She gasped into the kiss. Belle ground down against him as he thrust into her. Rumple poured power into the kiss stealing her breath, the last of her control. She let go, let her wild abandon take her. There was no more rhythm to concentrate on. She just moved, furthered their pleasure until the next move triggered her release. Belle screamed her ecstasy into his kiss. Rumples hands left her mounds and his arms wrapped around her holding her close as wave after exquisite wave of euphoria washed over them. Belle cupped Rumple's sweat slickened face smiling at him. "Welcome home." She gasped.

Rumple held Belle against him as he felt his body settle, to sync with her once more. He wanted to be in tune with her, to mend the hurt between them that Belle wouldn't speak about. "I love you," he mumbled through the haze of bliss settling into his bones. Belle moved of him wrenching another moan from him, stirring his pleasure, but she made no move to leave his lap. She curled into him, tucking her head under his chin, and her hands were tucked in against her. Rumple smiled kissing the top of her head. Belle was falling into sleep and he wasn't that far behind her. The cloaking spell he had used would last until the morning. He could sleep with her like this in relative safety knowing they wouldn't be discovered.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

Belle was slowly coming back into the waking world from the sound of voices filtering through the haze fogging her brain. She opened her eyes, angling her head, and saw that Rumple was still asleep. He looked so peaceful deep in sleep. Slowly Belle reached up and ran the pad of her index finger down his cheek. Then she heard the voices again drawing her gaze away from her sleeping lover and over to see Baelfire and Emma standing in the clearing. "Rumple…" She nudged his chest. "Wake up."

Rumple jolted awake seeing Belle worried rather than relaxed as he knew she had been a while ago. He shook free from the grips of sleep and looked where she had her gaze fixed to see his son and Miss Swan standing in the clearing. It would have bothered him that they were there if he knew they could be seen. "Belle, they can't see us, let alone hear us." He reminded her teasingly. "Whatever they need from me can wait." Rumple added.

"It could be important," Belle mused not wanting him to leave just yet. They had only been parted for a week, but that week had felt like a lifetime to her. She wasn't ready to sacrifice their time alone. It was selfish but it was what she wanted. "Baelfire might want to…"

"Belle, right now, the most important thing is me being here with you; alone." Rumple said taking her chin lightly and turning her head to face him. He kissed her sweetly, "Whatever they want, they can wait. You can't."

"But he's your son." Belle said knowing that more than anything Rumple wanted to repair the damage between him and his son. She wanted that too, but not right now.

"And you're my heart, the reason I want live." Rumple relied with a gentle smile. Then his smile turned wicked. "We have yet to try out the bed." Belle buried her face in the crook of his neck, her shoulders shaking lightly with laughter. Using his magic, he moved them from the chair and into the bed. This time Belle was beneath him.

Outside in the clearing, Neal looked down at the ground seeing tracks that belonged to his father and tracks that had to be long to Belle, the woman his father loved. He looked up and saw nothing but trees, but something told him his father was out here. "I could have sworn…" Neal looked to Emma and she only shrugged.

"For all we know he could be at his house with Belle doing whatever it is they do." Emma wasn't going to put much thought into it or else she would get nightmares for months. Like Neal, she was sure that Rumplestiltskin had come out this way. The tracks were fresh and there was this hum of magic in the air she knew from when she had helped Regina stop the destruction of the town. Ever since she had started developing her gifts she knew when magic was being used, but she was reluctant to mention it to Neal. He hated magic.

"No," Neal shook his head, "I tried there already. No answer." He scratched the back of his head not really understanding why he wanted to see his father. They had time, he wasn't leaving to go back to New York. Neal shook his head and then asked, "You wanna go back to Granny's and get something to eat?"

"Sure, later though." Emma said. "I have a few things to take care of at the Sherriff's office." She wasn't about to tell Neal that she was meeting Hook. Emma looked at the clearing in front of them, still feeling that there was magic being used, but since Neal didn't want to press it, neither would she. They turned and walked back the way they came.

**THE END**


End file.
